Shot Through the Spark
by Ninja School Dropout
Summary: Jazz has a rough first day on his new job.


**A/N: Been a while. I've been swamped with writing for other projects, so some of my fanfiction took a hit. =(**

 **Anyways! This a prompt from Dailyau on tumblr. Proper credits are at the bottom. This is most definitely full of typos and grammar issues. I'm really just trying to get back into the routine of writing things I want to write for a change.**

 **(It's really only titled "Shot Through the Spark" Because I thought it would be funny. It's not.**

* * *

When all of the force started laughing and patting his helm and back with various forms of "Good luck, mech." Jazz of a Praxus, a newbie for the Praxian enforcers, was prepared for anything his new partner could throw at him, but for some odd reason his confidence slowly dwindled with every, "Good luck," or "Sucks to be you," that he got.

When his partner walked forward, Jazz knew he was going to have a bad time. Their face was stern and callous. They stood up straight, doorwings stuck up in an alert manner. They glanced down at Jazz, looking with their optics, not their helm. Jazz had never felt so much like a sparkling in his life, yet this mech had done it, seemingly without trying. "My designation is Prowl." He greeted with a stern voice, not bothering to add any pleasantries.

"Ah'm uh, Jazz."

Jazz didn't know the mech's mouth could dip into a frown deeper than it already was, but it did. "Are you not sure of your designation?"

"Huh?"

Prowl slowly shook his helm. Jazz felt himself shrinking down even more. "When you speak, you need to do so with resolve, No 'uh's. What is your designation?"

Jazz stood silent a moment, unsure of how to answer now that he already screwed up. "Jazz, sir?"

Prowl sighed. "Are you questioning whether or not I'm your commander? What is your designation?"

"Jazz, Sir!"

Prowl nodded. "We have our first case," Prowl immediately jumped to business, turning away from Jazz, walking as he spoke.

Jazz stood dumbfounded as the distance between them grew.

Prowl sighed, turning around to face Jazz, who was still at the other side of the room. "Do I need to teach you how to follow me as well?"

"No, Sir." Jazz jogged across the lobby stopping in front of Prowl. "Sorry."

Prowl turned on his heel, "Follow me." He made a point to start with that before walking forward again. "There have been illegal street races held in the twelfth sector's shopping district."

Jazz frowned. "So we're going to stake out the place?"

"Is there a problem with that? This is your first assignment. What did you expect? Did you want us to assign you to the serial killer case? Or how about drug ring? Oh I know, you want to be assign the sex trafficking case." Prowl's voice grew more and more annoyed as he went on. Jazz's optic ridges lifted. The mech obviously had to some issues. Prowl stopped turning to Jazz. "The statistics of you accomplishing even this street racing case without incident is only fifty-three percent. Barely over a fifty fifty chance. I'm assuming you know probability."

Jazz's face fell into a frown. "Ah didn't mean that." He stood on the tips of his pedes so he could look Prowl in the optics, but even after that he was still too short. "Ah just wanted ta know how were were gonna go catch these mechs when we obviously look like enforcers! It's not like they're gonna start racing in front of two enforcers."

Prowl opened his mouth but quickly closed it, turning around to continue walking. "Follow me." He pulled out his data pad, and began typing as he continued down the hall. He stopped, turning to face Jazz. He pointed the data pad in Jazz's direction, and slid his digit forward.

Jazz jumped as his own data pad vibrated. He quickly checked it. A small box flashed 'File received'. Jazz opened the file as he followed Prowl. He looked over the data with a frown. "And this is?"

Prowl shook his helm. "Your new identity. A night clerk for a store in front of the street the races usually take place."

"And what are you gonna be doing?"

"I will be watching through the cameras we set up in that store and on that street yesterday. I'll convey important information on any suspicious people in the area. I'll be in the apartment complex across the street from the store."

"So I'm doing all the tough work."

Prowl sighed. "Do I look like I can pull off a shop clerk?"

Jazz frowned. Prowl looked like an enforcer no matter how you looked at him, front, back, side, probably from underneath too. "Point taken."

* * *

Jazz stood behind the counter of the store, propping his helm up with his elbow. He was just reminded of his days when he was training for his enforcer job. School wasn't cheap so that meant two jobs, both exactly like the one he was pretending to do now. Store Clerk. So much fun.

"Jazz, be professional." Prowl's voice rang from his internal comms.

Jazz sighed, standing up straight with a deep frown. "It's already way past the racers' time of activity. Ah doubt they're gonna show up." Jazz grumbled.

"You do not know that."

Just picturing Prowl's stoic face while saying that annoyed Jazz to no end. "Look, ah'm all for catching these idiots, but ah don't think they're comin'!"

Prowl's end was silent. Jazz sighed. Prowl wasn't going to budge, obviously. "Look ah didn't mean to yell, but it's past the time they usually show up, and they don't race every night. Ah don't want us ta waste our time doing something that ain't gonna turn up any results."

A hissing came from the other end of the comm. Jazz winced. "Ya ain't gotta get angry!"

Finally after a while Prowl's voice came over the comm. The mech was panting as he began speaking. "I do not believe they're going to be racing tonight, Jazz. You are correct."

Jazz frowned. He may not have known Prowl for long, but the mech certainly doesn't start panting like that when he talks. He certainly don't tell mechs they're right. "Gotcha. Ah'll be goin' home then. Ya can clean up, right?"

"Of course." Prowl answered, his voice a bit strained.

Jazz raced across the street into the apartment building. He ran up the stairs and slid to a stop in front of the apartment's open door. He frowned and pulled out his standard issue blaster. He held out his blaster in front of him, as he cautiously walked into the room. He scanned the room carefully before moving on around the corner.

He jumped at the new sight before him. A black and gold mech stood in front of him, blaster aimed at a calm Prowl's helm. Several other mech laid out cold, or with small emp charges on their backs, periodically emitting a wave to put the mechs from getting up. Prowl did all that.

Jazz shakily held up his blaster, aiming it at the other mech. "Drop your blaster!"

Prowl rolled his optics at Jazz's shaky voice. "Yeah, because you yelling that while obviously scared is going to get him to do anything." He muttered.

Jazz frowned. "Ya really gonna say somethin' like that while a mech's holdin' a gun ta your face?"

"Are you talking about yourself or the other blaster?"

Jazz turned his attention back to the other mech. "Ah said drop ya blaster!"

"You drop yours!" The other mech yelled, optics zeroing in on Jazz. "I'll shoot him!"

Jazz aimed his blaster just past Prowl's shoulder. "If ya don't drop ya blaster, ah'll shoot ya!"

Prowl closed his optics and sighed. "One of you just take the shot!"

Jazz allowed his optics to flash to Prowl. "Ah don't wanna shoot him unless ah got to! Ain't nobody gotta get hurt."

"Except the bot with a gun to his helm." Prowl muttered.

"Will ya shut up! Ah'm trying ta help ya!" Jazz growled.

The gold and black mech, tightened his arm around Prowl's throat. "Drop your gun! You enforcers already trying to ruin our business! Now ya gonna ruin our races too? All I gotta do is shoot this mech and then you! You aren't gonna shoot me! You too scared!"

Jazz bit his lip zeroing in his aim. "Last chance to drop your blaster!"

"No!" The mech laughed.

Jazz closed his optics taking the shot. He flinched at the shout of pain, and thump of a frame hitting the ground. "Ah didn't wanna do that."

"You shot your partner!"

Jazz's optics flashed open, his mouth dropped open at the sight of Prowl on the ground gripping his shoulder, optics narrowed at Jazz.

The black and gold mech dropped his blaster, sprinting out of the apartment. Jazz stood shocked staring at Prowl as the mech ran past him.

Prowl held onto his shoulder as he sat up. A deep grimace carved into his face. "Call emergency services and back up to bring in these mechs."

Jazz continued staring at Prowl. The mech was so calm after getting shot. Oh Primus. He was the who shot him. "Ye-yes, sir!"

* * *

Jazz stood silently in the emergency room, staring down at his pedes as the medic spoke to the chief of the enforcers. He angled his helm further to the ground as the chief pointed to him. The medic nodded, walking over to him. "Prowl wishes to see you."

"Ah better not."

The medic frowned. "Allow me to rephrase. Prowl demanded to see you. I don't think it's an option."

Jazz silently nodded, motioning for the medic to the lead the way. Prowl was going to yell at him. He was going to have his own blaster out and ready to shoot Jazz as soon as the doors opened. Jazz positioned himself directly behind the medic. He wouldn't shoot an innocent just to get to him, would he? We can hope so. The medic stopped in front of a door and typed in a code. "Jazz is here."

Jazz peaked out a little from behind the medic. Prowl sat on a berth, a data pad out, and a fresh armor patch over his left shoulder. "Jazz, come in. Thank you."

The medic nodded pushing Jazz into the room. He stood awkwardly in front of the berth as the medic left. He looked down at his pedes and took a deep breath.

Prowl sat down his data pad and sighed. "You shot me."

"Y-yes, sir."

"You don't seem to be sure as to whether you shot me or not."

Jazz pursed his lips. "I shot you, Sir! I'm very sorry!"

Prowl nodded. "You saved me."

Jazz glanced up at Prowl, who was staring Jazz. "Ah did?"

"Yes." Prowl nodded. "Thank you."

"Ah… Ah don't need any thanks."

"Allow me to finish." Prowl's optics narrowed. "I thank you for saving me, but I will not forgive you for shooting me. I watched your visor flash offline. I know for a fact you closed your optics and shot blindly."

Jazz glanced around awkwardly. "Ah'm sorry! Ah got scared. Ah didn't wanna shoot him."

"But you wanted to shoot me?"

"Wha- no, sir!"

Prowl stood up and walked over to Jazz. He placed a servo on Jazz's shoulder. "It may be vorns from now, but I will get pay back." He muttered as he walked out of the room, leaving Jazz standing in place, mouth open.

* * *

 _ **"You accidentally shot me instead of the person who was holding me hostage so even though you saved me I'm not forgiving you." AU**_

 _ **-morninwarri0rr, Dailyau**_


End file.
